<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Never Say) Goodbye by fxntasia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054665">(Never Say) Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxntasia/pseuds/fxntasia'>fxntasia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-Pop Short Story Collection [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SF9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Goodbyes, Heartbreak, Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxntasia/pseuds/fxntasia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baek Juho | Zuho/Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung, Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-Pop Short Story Collection [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Never Say) Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything… was perfect. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kim Seokwoo laughs out in delight as he holds his boyfriend by the hands as they spin in circles; they slow down, and his eyes are as bright as the sun as he stares softly towards the younger boy, Kang Chanhee. “God,” He sighs, squatting down a little to rest his forehead against Chanhee’s forehead, smiling widely, “I love you so so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanhee pursed his lips so slightly, soon making a small pout dance upon his lips as he leaned closer to Seokwoo’s face, their lips merely brushing against one another. The corners of the brown-haired boy’s lips tugged upwards, taking in a deep breath as he took in the moment; however, instead of kissing the older boy, he raised his hand at Seokwoo’s face and pinched his nose - snickering playfully with mischief lingering in his laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokwoo puffs out his cheeks, narrowing his eyes at the younger boy who ran off a short distance from him. “Meanie,” Seokwoo crosses his arms, standing back up straight as he looks at his boyfriend, feeling a sense of euphoria as he stares longingly at Chanhee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I had the love of my life at my side, the person who made love so… worth it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun reflects off Chanhee’s eyes as he stares at the white, fluffy clouds that were being pushed gently by the quiet breeze. “Kang Chanhee!!!” The boy stares off at the distance, turning to cast his gaze to the left, and he sees Youngkyun waving like an idiot, Juho holding his hand, and Taeyang at the other side of Youngkyun - trying to avoid being whacked in the face by Youngkyun’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seokwoo.” Juho lets go of Youngkyun’s hand while Taeyang and Youngkyun go to Chanhee, and he walks towards the taller boy, pulling his phone out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Juho.” The two boys hugged, smiling. “How’s it been with Kyun? Five months now, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's been great,” Juho admits, swinging forward and back a little by lifting his foot slightly off the ground, “I’m really happy I’m making him appreciate life more, which is progress.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.” Seokwoo nods. “He’s lucky to have you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m lucky to have him.” Juho glances at Youngkyun, smiling widely as the boy erupts into laughter at one of Taeyang’s awful jokes. He looks back at Seokwoo, “Did Chanhee tell you already?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokwoo furrows his eyebrows. “Tell me what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juho frowns, “He didn’t tell you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Juho!” Chanhee and Youngkyun come running over, and Chanhee’s smile falters as he locks eyes with Juho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell him?” Juho asks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanhee goes quiet, noticing the confused state on Seokwoo’s face; his cheeks grow pink, and he sighs as he walks towards his boyfriend, reaching to grab his hands, “Seokwoo…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Seokwoo asks, pulling him closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m being sent to the States.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was being torn away from me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents want to take me with them for 3 years.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Three years?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be going by car to the airport, and we leave...we-we leave tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokwoo’s eyes went wide, “W-Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanhee’s eyes began to water, and he looked down, “I-I didn’t wanna ruin your mood-.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokwoo catches his lips into a kiss, holding the younger one’s face in his hands, cupping them softly. He could feel a bit of saltiness in the kiss, and he sighs, his chest tightening, “Don’t cry.” He mumbles against his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanhee sniffles, “I’m sorry...I have to leave soon. I need to pack.” He breaks away from Seokwoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you really gonna let him go like this?” Juho asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No.” Seokwoo wipes away his tears, checking the time. “I’m gonna go catch him because...because I don’t want to lose him.” He stuffs his phone into his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go get ‘em tiger.” Juho snickers, making Seokwoo smile, and he watches the younger leave in a hurry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokwoo was running, catching a taxi cab, making it to the airport - running to find Chanhee. He couldn’t lose him like this; what if Chanhee found someone else, someone new, someone...someone better? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pants as he lets his legs take course, catching sight of the younger before he enters the plane. He runs faster, his heart beating furiously—his breath becoming heavier. “KANG CHANHEE!!!!” He screams loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger did not turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokwoo bites his lips, whimpering silently, and he takes in a deep breath, “KANG CHANHEEE!!!!!!” He hollers louder, catching sight of the younger turning his head, but he is pushed up the stairs of the airplane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No no no no, </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tries to cross through, but security grabs him, pulling him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“CHANHEE!!!!!!!!!!!” He cries out incoherently, gasping sharply for air as he yells atop of his lungs. He was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is carried outside the airport, and he looks at his phone as it had vibrated:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chanhee: </b>
  <span>I’m sorry. :( We’re over TT i can’t see you anymore :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He flew out of my life. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chanhee: </b>
  <span>I don’t want to lose you; I love you, but I’ll only hurt you since I’ll be away for so long. Goodbye. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>